Bitter's End
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: CURT/ARTHUR  Por que a vida dele era uma seqüência de finais amargos. MALESHASH - NC-17


**Título: **Bitter's End.  
**Autor:**Mileide Acassia Slav  
**Beta: **Marina Hidalgo

**Categoria:** 1º Challenge What If,Missing Scene, M/M, Velvet Goldmine  
**Advertências: **Uso de drogas, palavras de baixo calão e relacionamento homessexual, pode conter Spoilers sobre o filme.  
**Classificação: **MA  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Por que a Vida dele era uma seqüência de finais amargos.

**Frase Utilizada:**15- "Qualquer coisa que eu realmente gosto de fazer é ilegal, imoral ou engorda." (Alexander Woollcott)

N/A:Bom fic dedicada a minha diva :diva: Olg'Austen, ela só surgiu por causa da maravilhosa fic dela que me fez surtar com esse filme maravilhoso, que eu não assistia a um bom tempo, e aqui está o resultado *.*, espero que vocês gostem :vergonha:

* * *

**Bitter's End.**

[…]

-Você não mudou nada. - Disse o mais novo em tom baixo.

-O que você esperava? Cabelos Curtos e roupa social?

-Não... Cabelos curtos não...Eles nunca combinaram com você.- Disse imaginativo, arrancando uma gostosa risada do outro.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, que passaram a se observar cuidadosamente.

-Você mudou bastante.

O mais novo sorriu em resposta, notando o outro se aproximar.

-Sinto falta do seu cabelo comprido. -Disse bagunçando levemente os cabelos dele.- E de seus lábios rubros de batom.

As mãos que estavam em seus cabelos desceram em uma leve caricia, parando logo acima do seu pescoço, sentiu o corpo estremecer quando o polegar do mais velho traçou seus lábios.

Em um rompante de lucidez se afastou bruscamente, mesmo ao longe ainda conseguia sentir o contato dos dedos dele em sua pele. Contrariado o homem loiro se afastou alcançando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro Zippo no bolso da jaqueta de couro.

Passou a observá-lo cuidadosamente, do simples gesto de tirar um cigarro do maço, a levá-lo aos lábios e acendê-lo.

-Dez anos que você continua com essas manias e vícios bestas?

-Foram minhas manias bestas que fizeram você se apaixonar.

-Quem lhe disse que já fui apaixonado por você alguma vez?

O mais velho voltou a se aproximar, parando a centímetros dele, o cigarro pendia preso entre seus dedos, seus lábios se abriram de forma quase obscena deixando a fumaça tóxica escapar de seus pulmões.

O olhava boquiaberto, o desejo era visível em seus olhos, em sua mente o único pensamento coerente era que devia ser crime alguém ser tão malditamente obsceno quanto ele.

-Você. - A voz rouca o trouxe de volta a realidade.

-O que?

-Foi você que me contou. -O sorriso sacana tomou seus lábios perante a falta de entendimento do outro.

- O jeito como você me olhava, com quase adoração, o fato de você ficar duro só de me ver insinuar em cima do palco.

Deu uma ultima tragada, jogando o cigarro no chão, se aproximou mais, colando seus corpos, os lábios próximos da orelha do mais novo.

-Aposto que você se tocava, imaginando que era eu que deslizava minhas mãos por seu corpo. -Sussurrou de forma provocante.-Aposto que você fazia isso todas as noites, escondido em seu quarto.

Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo à frente, roçando os dedos na crescente ereção, arrancando um baixo gemido de seus lábios.

Havia fechado os olhos quando as palavras sussurradas bateram contra sua face, o entendimento brotando em sua mente em forma de lembranças...

Sua adolescência, a descoberta de seu corpo, de seu prazer. A porta do quarto trancada, se tocar... Sentir outras mãos tocando seu corpo. Alcançar o céu e voltar a terra, sussurrando entre ofegos o nome aquilo que sempre escondera no fundo de sua mente.

Abriu os olhos abruptamente quando o sentiu se afastar. Xingou-se mentalmente ao notar o sorriso sacana do outro que observava sua evidente ereção, se odiava por ter ficado tão duro só com lembranças e sussurros.

-Viu? Seu corpo ainda fala isso. - O sorriso vitorioso brincava em sua face.

Havia sido um erro procurá-lo, e percebia isso agora, perante os sinais de alerta que seu corpo mandava. Ainda se sentia malditamente atraído por ele, mas não havia ido até lá reviver fantasias adolescentes, havia ido a trabalho, e se deixar levar significava deixar vir à tona sentimentos que havia escondido no fundo de sua alma, para onde toda a sujeira de sua adolescência havia sido varrida, significava acabar com as máscaras de sua nova vida perfeita.

Havia lutado tanto para conseguir aquilo, e não se deixaria levar agora.

Voltando a si, se afastou, indo em direção à porta.

-Aonde você vai?- Perguntou o outro sério.

-Foi um erro vir até aqui.- Respondeu sem nem ao menos se virar.

O olhar sério do mais velho queimava em suas costas.

-Se foi um erro vir até aqui, por que não foi embora quando teve chance? Por que veio aqui atrás de mim?- A mágoa podia ser sentida em sua voz.

O homem loiro se virou alcançando o parapeito e pegando a garrafa de cerveja meio vazia que há tempos havia sido esquecida, levou aos lábios sorvendo um gole da bebida que nunca havia parecido tão amarga. Numa súbita perda de controle, jogou a garrafa de vidro contra a parede, assustando o outro que se virou para encontrar o olhar ferido do loiro.

-Você é exatamente igual a ele. - As palavras escapavam quase com nojo.

O mais novo o olhou sem entender.

-Quando o vi pela primeira vez, os cabelos azuis e maquiagem forte, você tentava ser ele...

O mais velho fechou os olhos procurando entre suas lembranças, a noite que o conhecera.

-E quando te tive em meus braços, bem aqui, cheguei a acreditar que você era diferente, mas não, no fundo vocês são exatamente iguais.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que você, assim como Brian, tem medo.

-Medo do quê?- Perguntou o outro em tom zombeteiro.

-Do que você realmente é! Você não agüenta saber o que você realmente é, teme isso, pois se esconde atrás da máscara de bom moço.

-Se você sabe tanto, vai, me diz, o que eu sou realmente?

-Você é um homem que ainda vive reprimido perante as lembranças de uma adolescência vivida sob os costumes de um pai preconceituoso e conservador, você tem medo que um dia ele descubra o que você realmente é e sinta nojo.

-Você não tem o direito de falar nada sobre minha família.

-Eu tenho a porra do direito de falar o que eu quiser!

O mais novo estava pronto para retrucar quando foi cortado pela voz ríspida do outro.

-Assim como ele, você fugiu de tudo quando não agüentou o peso das conseqüências da vida que escolheu levar.

-E o que eu deveria ser? Um pobre coitado que vive às custas dos dias de fama? Curt, o Glam rock acabou e nós, eu você, Brian, morremos com ele. Tudo o que nos resta é apenas isso.- Disse apontando para si.- Uma casca vazia que anda por aí, vivendo a lembrança de um passado glorioso.

Sem dar chances ao loiro de falar, se virou indo embora. Estava na porta quando o outro o chamou.

-Arthur?

-O que?

-Quando perceber que, apesar do Glam rock ter acabado, nós ainda não morremos e as mudanças que sofremos são para sempre, venha me procurar, estarei aqui esperando.

O loiro se virou indo em direção ao parapeito, onde se sentou. Ao longe podia ouvir os passos do mais novo se afastando, as pernas balançavam por sobre a cidade. Bastou alguns segundos para ver a figura dele alcançando a rua.

* * *

**FIM ?**

Não. Siga para a fic intitulada "Como há dez anos Atrás"


End file.
